Too late
by CanIHazAHug
Summary: There's three little words hard to say. Three words that can change a life. But it takes lots of courage to say them to that special person. And, sadly, sometimes it's too late.


**Okay so another story. I have to ask your opinion guys. My friend keep telling me I'm a sadist because I keep killing my favorite character in almost every story I write. Do you agree? Personally, I don't think so,but... Anyways, good reading everyone! -^ . ^- **

A lone figure stood in the doorway of what seemed to be, or used to be, a bedroom. Its arms were tightly crossed over their chest like it was trying to hold itself together. It had dark blue hair, the shade of the deep ocean. The person, obviously a male, had a disk in his right hand. An open box laid forgotten in the hallway, just in front of the door leading to the living room. It was a rather small box, just big enough to fit a DVD. The word Aomine was written in an elegant calligraphy in marker. He could recognise this handwriting everywhere. It belonged to a light blue haired friend of his. One he hadn't seen in a year and some more. One he wouldn't ever see again. One he wasn't courageous enough to admit his love to. Aomine lost himself to his memories.

_It was his first day in this Teiko school and boy was he pumped up! He heard that they had a good basketball team here, one he planned to join. So caught up in his cloud of excitement, he failed to see the person coming and inevitably bumped into them. This incident resulted in the smaller of the two to fall on the ground. Looking down, Aomine saw what he assumed was a boy. He had short messy blue hair; it was a rather beautiful shade actually, the same as the sky on a warm summer day. The boy's skin was pale, almost as if the sun decided to not land anywhere near it. The person he collided with finally looked up and he was caught in a sea of pure blue water. It was like he was drowning, but he couldn't find in himself to look away. He was the prisoner of those eyes. The spell he was under broke when the guy blinked._

_''Oh God, dude I'm really sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you alright?'' he asked. In his opinion he looked like a completely dumb idiot. He must have resembled a fish gaping at the boy for a solid three minutes._

_''...I'm a girl'', was the short and blunt reply._

_Did he just really tell this girl that she was a boy? It was now official, Aomine was an idiot. He felt the blood rush to his cheeks and he stuttered what he thought was an apology. The girl only stared at him and held up her hand. He finally paid attention and noticed that she was still on the ground. He went to grab the offered hand but slipped and fell face first on the cold hard floor. Why must he fail like this? He turned his face to the side to see the girl's reaction and found her chuckling to herself, one of her tiny hands in front of her face and a silent bell like sound coming out. He didn't know why, but a warm feeling settled in his stomach and a soft smile etched itself on his lips. He sat and offered his hand to the delicate looking girl, the other one behind his head in a shy gesture. He laughed a little with her._

_''I'm Aomine Daiki, but you can call me Daiki.''_

_''_Hello Aomine-kun, I am Kuroko Tetsuya_.''_

After that, they became the best of friends. So much that they bought an apartment and lived together. Inevitably, he fell in love with Tetsu. No, that's not right. He was in love the first time they met. Who wouldn't? Even if she was more of the silent type, she would always cheer him up when he was down. She was the first one to tell him he could do everything as long as he tried and kept trying. She was the best person he'd ever met and he loved her with all his heart. He was just too much of a coward that he never had the nerves to tell her that. And now she was gone, only a memory in his head.

It happened a year ago. She was going out of town to visit another friend of hers for a week. He bitched about it because he planned a surprise for her birthday. She still went and on her way back, the brake of her car broke. It was a rainy night and the bridge she was crossing on was slippery. She had no chance and her car went flying into the river. They found the remains and her body two days after. It was the captain of his basketball team back in middle school who knocked at his door, a somber look on his face.

Aomine shook himself and put the DVD in the DVD player. The figure of his lost love appeared before him, as beautiful as she was the day she went to her friend's house.

_''Hey Daiki...I know I should be doing this in front of you, but I guess I'm really just a coward. We've known each other for a while now and I have this weird feeling in my heart every time I look at you. It really bothers me. It feels like millions of butterflies trying to get out all at once. I've been feeling this way for a while now and I really want to tell you, but as we already figured out, I'm a coward. So...I'm taking advantage of my little trip to Momoi's house and the fact that you are away at the moment to record this and hide it somewhere you will find it. Well, maybe not. Under my bed is probably not a place you will look at... I'm doing this before my departure so I won't have to face your reaction when listening. Anyways, I just want to tell you that...I love you, Daiki...''_

Aomine looked blankly at the now black screen, tears pouring down his face like rivers. He stayed like this for hours, never moving or looking away, lost in a dark corner in his mind.


End file.
